<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beneath the Mask by CaptMickey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151856">Beneath the Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey'>CaptMickey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King's Quest (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Gen, Verbal Battle, duel of wits? more like duel of words!, post chapter 2, slight AU with the spoiler reveal... you'll know when you get there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Graham decides to try and listen in on a problem, he gets a little bit more then he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beneath the Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took a considerable amount of time before the castle doors could open to the community again. And even longer to have the citizens come in to discuss their day by day as opposed to things that went bump in the night after the horrible kidnapping incident just a few short months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining lingering bruises have finally started to disappear from Graham's legs while the slight persistent cough made itself known every time he would assume he got over it. Small reminders of the danger that came with his job, but also small reminders of how far he would go to protect his people. King Graham sat at his throne, finalizing the last of the plans with the local architect in helping create a better system to handle the heavy July rainfall as he felt his throat craving for some water every time rain was mentioned (addendum h two oh be damned, he was going to bring a cup of water going forward with all these meetings).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his approval, the architect quickly left the room, allowing Graham to slouch in his throne for roughly thirty seconds (he counted how long it took between him stretching his back and Royal Guard Number One to begin informing him about the next civilian). He looked to Kyle and Larry who stood closely to his right side, no doubt never wanting to repeat the kidnapping incident ever again, while Royal Guard Number One stood to his left, going through the list of who was scheduled for an audience. "You sure you don't want me to bring in an advisor? I don't want to exhaust you." Graham asked. "I know a good one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to suggest that steed of yours again?" Number One asked, his side eyeing could be felt from underneath the helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nooooo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then no." He answered deadpan. His head snapping to Larry and Kyle who were snickering. "Quit encouraging his antics."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." The two apologized, though the muffled snickering could be heard as Graham covered his mouth to hide his grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it could be seen, then poor old Royal Guard Number One's eyes would be found rolling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In all seriousness," Graham stretched, "who else is there left?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lets see..." he mumbled, flipping through the paperwork. "I believe we covered all the requests that were given to us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." The young king sat up, surprised. "That's good then. Good job us!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bully." Number One answered, even though he sounded bored, there was a slight hint of relief that was heard in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All four looked straight ahead where Royal Guard Two and Three stood, holding in the middle Manny, whose diminutive figure had his legs dangling. Rage could be felt throughout the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Manny?!" Graham stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Right." Number One mumbled. "His Majesty's request."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It took a while to get a hold of him, but we found him." Number Two proclaimed, though not sounding all too pleased at holding the short knight. "Just as requested."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham stood dumbfounded. He shook his head, gathering all of his thoughts before scowling. "I requested to speak with him, yeah, but not to kidnap him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But he wasn't responding to your request, Your Majesty." Number Three defended. "And you asked to investigate if he was still in Daventry. So we took the initiative--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And me." Manny growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And brought him over. Besides, we can't let our guards down considering what happened a while ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king rubbed his face, trying to take deep breaths. His relationship with the guards started off rocky (which was putting it lightly) with them either muttering under their breaths their disrespect towards him or outright tricking him with false addendum. It wasn't until his massive blow up that night of his kidnapping that he finally spoke (shouted) his frustrations... albeit loosely. But ever since then, he was able to vocalize his thoughts and concerns better as he was told by a wise baker that if something bothered him, he should state it, but also if it was bothering him, the guards should follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, his return after rescuing everyone from the goblins was enough to garter some respect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this? Seeing Manny held the way he was and forcefully dragged here? This was disrespectful to both Manny and himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unhand him." Graham ordered. "Now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But sire--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham glared. "I said now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two guards looked at each other, shrugged, and dropped Manny unceremoniously to the floor. The young king flinched at the crash and quickly composed himself. "If you can't respect the people in the room, then leave. I'm... I won't have any disrespect shown here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we can't leave you unattended." Number Two objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then show respect. But I am not putting up with this treatment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Number One, who remained silent the entire conversation, sighed. "You heard His Majesty. That's an order."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two guards looked at one another and left the room, leaving just Manny, Graham and his three guards. The young king figured that Larry and Kyle, as well as Number One, were only staying due to his protection, but if they could show restraint, they were permitted to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Manny," Graham spoke up to cut through the awkward silence as Manny, grumbling, stood up and brushed any dirt off of his person, "I'm so sorry, I didn't order them to get you like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even from beneath the mask, he was able to shoot a venomous glare towards the lanky king. "Oh? Really? Could have fooled me with the way they handled my capture."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham winced. "I... I didn't--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Didn't send the order? Those bucket heads are under YOUR orders, are they not? And YOU ordered them to find me, did you not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was terrifying just how quickly Manny hijacked and took the lead of the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, here I am." Manny crossed his arms. "What do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment, Graham did not feel like the king he supposedly was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..." he felt for a quick moment a reassuring hand on his back before it quickly vanished. Okay. Deep breaths. "I wanted to speak to you regarding the goblins." Manny stood there unflinching. Stars, he wished the shorter knight had the courtesy of taking off his helmet so he could read his expression better. “I remember you mentioning how you were trying to invoke change in Daventry… try and make a better connection between the people and the goblins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to arrest me?” Manny then asked, his posture standing still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham looked surprised, but only for a moment before regaining composure. “I… well. N-no. I’m not.” He ignored the startled movement from the guards to his side, heck, he could already hear Number One’s internal monologue of wanting to give him an earful on how Manny SHOULD be arrested. He couldn’t fault him. “Listen, I’m willing to drop all the kidnapping charges if it means we can establish some form of truce between the two--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you care?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me. Why would you care? King Edward didn’t care about the elves, dwarves or goblin kind and the people of Daventry made it abundantly clear how they hate them and are too ignorant to broaden their horizons. Why would you, someone who isn’t even from Daventry, care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought back the urge to fiddle with his hands in favor of giving the illusion that he was in control in front of his guest. It was true that Daventry had a… dark history regarding the fantastical beings that lived here. He witnessed it first hand at the Bridge Troll Guild meeting back when he entered the tournament as well as throughout his time as a knight serving the late king with how quick people were to blame those that weren’t human. But he also knew that King Edward didn’t want to place any blame on them considering the fault of one didn’t reflect the others… but he also didn’t try to stop it nearly as hard as he probably should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, shouldn’t it be a good thing that I’m not from here? I came here with no biasness, I just have my personal experience and word of mouth to go by. A-and I want to change things for the better. And even though I was held in captivity by the goblins, I know that it wasn’t out of malice. Not entirely.” He couldn’t help but fidget with his fingers just slightly to hide any signs of shaking. He knew it wasn’t out of malice, though that did not make the experience any less traumatic considering this was the second time he had to fend off against them. “They were just… misguided, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misguided?” Manny echoed, though his tone lowered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You should know of all people just how much they love their stories and fairy tales.” His hands stopped shaking for a moment as he started to finally feel more confident. “Besides, you kept mentioning back during the tournament how you were wanting to speak with the late King Edward in terms of change… and even though I’m out of our small alliance and he is no longer with us, I still want to help bring you that change you talked about. As I’ve said, I’m willing to put behind us the incident from a few months ago if it means I can help achieve the goal you’re after. If there is anything I can do to help, I’m all ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp and bitter laugh from Manny echoed throughout the throne room. “You really think that you can inspire change? That I can’t do it myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what? No. That’s-- that’s not what I meant. I mean--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle and Larry quickly fell into defense, but Number One put his hand out to halt them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manny pointed an accusing finger towards Graham. “You’re just like everyone else, looking down on others that are not like you. And it’s because you’re not from here that you cannot possibly understand the situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then explain it to me, Manny!” Graham argued back. “You’re right, I might not understand, but I want to understand and you repeating that I don’t will get us nowhere fast--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not worth explaining to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> should have been king, not some fluke like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Manny shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham, for a moment, was taken aback by that before his brows furrowed and his hands clenched into a fist. He spoke in a low and methodical tone of voice. “I… am not… a fluke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. You’re not.” Manny lowered his arm and his voice. “You’re an imposter. You wouldn’t have gotten your position if it wasn’t for me and both you and I know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… that’s not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but it is. All your accomplishments were at the expense of others. The guards helped you at the duel of wits. I helped you at the duels of speed. Those trolls helped you at the duels of strength--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with giving help.” Graham’s words were sharp and to the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet Achaka would disagree with that considering he gave the biggest price to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t. “Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, by your logic, it was a good thing Achaka sacrificed his life for you. Because if he didn’t die, it would have been you instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That monster. “I said stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a good thing to have that dragon devour him as he fended your pathetic back. Which, by the way, he wouldn’t have known about it were it not for me. You just happened to have sped up his demise by being in his way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham’s eyes widened and his heart stopped. He really wished he misheard ‘sped up’. But those words… they wouldn’t stop ringing about in his head. He heard it. He knew he heard it. And simply looking at the shorter knight flinch just ever so slightly was more than enough confirmation at what he unfortunately heard very loudly and very clearly. He no longer knew if he felt sad or furious as the pieces he didn’t know was missing were connecting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… killed Achaka.” Graham mumbled, his words making the room feel suffocating. A numbing sensation washed over him as he stared deeply at Manny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you were the one--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You led him to the well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I helped him find an eye for the tourna--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You led him to face a vengeful dragon alone.” Graham’s fists shook as he began to slowly approach closer to Manny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could have very well survived if you didn’t meddle and ruin things like you always do. Besides, you really think someone like him would settle for anything less than a dragon’s eye?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You led Achaka to die. You led the goblins to kidnap and starve me and my people.” Graham’s voice shifted to almost that of a growl. “You never cared about the well beings of others, just yourself. And I’m willing to stake everything that you never even cared about the goblins themselves either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood in front of Manny, standing at his fullest height. “All this time you talked about a better Daventry has all been nothing but a farce as you only want things to benefit you, not the others. I may not be the best king Daventry has and I know I mess up, but I do know this: For as long as I reign, for as long as I live, I will never let you lay your hand on me or my people ever again. Humans or otherwise. If you even so much as try, I will stop you. I will thwart all of your plans and all of your schemes. Of this, you can be certain of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bold promise from a false king of the land.” He mocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t push it.” Graham growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Or what, you’ll throw me in the castle dungeon? Have me hung in the public square to avenge Achaka? What will the farce King Graham do to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m not.” Graham glared. “Having you executed is something only you could think of. No, I’m going to grant you this one and only luxury of banishment from the land so you can live with your own mistakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manny, for once, looked caught off guard by the response. “Y-you can’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Number One finally spoke up, “he can and he did. Manny, you are hereby banished from the Kingdom of Daventry. If you so much as step foot here--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to deal with me.” Graham threatened. “That, I can promise you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then, we will have Royal Guards Number Two and Three personally escort you out--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t waste your breath.” Manny spoke in a bitter tone, he looked at Graham once more. “All hail the fluke king.” He turned around and exited the room, his own hands clenched in a fist no doubt shaking in rage. Number Two and Three lean through the doorway, pointing at the shorter knight when Number One gave the slight nod, permitting the two to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the door closed shut, Number One looked over at Graham who didn’t shift from his spot, his hands still balled in a fist as he glared bitterly at the door. His expression was stuck in that bitter determination, but his eyes said otherwise. It stung. He tried to keep his lips as tight as possible, trying to suppress any signs or sounds of emotional weakness. But he just felt… tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This entire meeting was, in his opinion, in every sense of the word a nightmare scenario. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got no progress with the goblins, he banished someone for the first time, and had to stand as the guard to the kingdom to no doubt his newest enemy. An enemy he didn’t even want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham snapped out of his trance hearing Number One call out to him and exhaled, rubbing his face as if he woke from a terrible sleep. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want, I could push all the meetings for later this week.” He quietly suggested. “I took a gander at the itinerary for tomorrow, it… can wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young king lowered his hands and looked at him. “That’s such a lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes well, I’m not good at lying, you know that.” He cleared his throat. “But after witnessing what just happened… it would be foolish to have Daventry’s protector try and help people while his mind is occupied. Besides, I’m… rather proud of you. Sticking your neck out for the kingdom and its people, I haven’t heard anyone speak so defensively in so long… It's like a breath of fresh air and a reminder why I do what I do. I can only imagine it being difficult to actually, well, act on it. And I don’t want this image ruined by having to witness you suggest potato snowmen towards the over abundance of potatoes. Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that suggestion.” Graham gave a tired smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not. It’s a waste of food and I know you suggested it to irritate me. And it worked at irritating me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham let out a tired chuckle. “You’re not gonna lecture me about the goblin meeting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, make no mistake, I will. I have a few choice words I want to say. However, that can wait for now. Take the rest of the day off, Your Majesty. Go to that baker or alchemist or what have you if you wish. I can help keep an eye on the smaller things with,” he groaned, “Kyle and Larry’s help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two cheered a yay as Number One rubbed his helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the three and sagged his shoulders in relief. Daventry was far from perfect, but then again, so was he. The road to a better kingdom was going to be long and, at times, painful, but at the very least, there was comfort that he wasn’t going to be on this journey alone. And maybe not everyone was on board with the new adventure the kingdom was going to partake, but those that mattered were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s all he really needed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>